モジュール:Wikipedia言語名
local p = {} local lang_mapping = { ab = 'アブハズ語', ace = 'アチェー語', ady = 'アディゲ語', af = 'アフリカーンス語', ak = 'アカン語', als = 'アレマン語', am = 'アムハラ語', an = 'アラゴン語', ang = '古英語', ar = 'アラビア語', arc = 'アラム語', arz = 'エジプト・アラビア語', as = 'アッサム語', ast = 'アストゥリアス語', atj = 'アティカメク語', av = 'アヴァル語', ay = 'アイマラ語', az = 'アゼルバイジャン語', azb = '南アゼルバイジャン語', ba = 'バシキール語', bar = 'バイエルン・オーストリア語', bcl = '中央ビコル語', be = 'ベラルーシ語', bg = 'ブルガリア語', bh = 'ビハール語', bi = 'ビスラマ語', bjn = 'バンジャル語', bm = 'バンバラ語', bn = 'ベンガル語', bo = 'チベット語', bpy = 'ビシュヌプリヤ・マニプリ語', br = 'ブルトン語', bs = 'ボスニア語', bug = 'ブギ語', bxr = 'ロシアブリヤート語', ca = 'カタルーニャ語', cdo = 'ビン東語', ce = 'チェチェン語', ceb = 'セブアノ語', ch = 'チャモロ語', chr = 'チェロキー語', chy = 'シャイアン語', ckb = 'ソラニー', co = 'コルシカ語', cr = 'クリー語', crh = 'クリミア・タタール語', cs = 'チェコ語', csb = 'カシューブ語', cu = '教会スラブ語', cv = 'チュヴァシュ語', cy = 'ウェールズ語', da = 'デンマーク語', de = 'ドイツ語', din = 'ディンカ語', diq = 'ディムリ語', dsb = '低地ソルブ語', dty = 'ドテリ語', dv = 'ディベヒ語', dz = 'ゾンカ語', ee = 'エウェ語', el = 'ギリシア語', eml = 'エミリア・ロマーニャ語', en = '英語', eo = 'エスペラント語', es = 'スペイン語', et = 'エストニア語', eu = 'バスク語', ext = 'エストレマドゥーラ語', fa = 'ペルシア語', ff = 'フラニ語', fi = 'フィンランド語', fj = 'フィジー語', fo = 'フェロー語', fr = 'フランス語', frp = 'アルピタン語', frr = '北フリジア語', fur = 'フリウリ語', fy = 'フリジア語', ga = 'アイルランド語', gag = 'ガガウズ語', gan = 'カン語', gd = 'スコットランド・ゲール語', gl = 'ガリシア語', glk = 'ギラキ語', gn = 'グアラニー語', gom = 'ゴア・コンカニ語', gor = 'ゴロンタロ語', got = 'ゴート語', gu = 'グジャラート語', gv = 'マン島語', ha = 'ハウサ語', hak = '客家語', haw = 'ハワイ語', he = 'ヘブライ語', hi = 'ヒンディー語', hif = 'フィジー・ヒンディー語', hr = 'クロアチア語', hsb = '高地ソルブ語', ht = 'ハイチ語', hu = 'ハンガリー語', hy = 'アルメニア語', ia = 'インターリングア', id = 'インドネシア語', ie = 'インターリング', ig = 'イボ語', ik = 'イヌピアック語', ilo = 'イロカノ語', inh = 'イングーシュ語', is = 'アイスランド語', it = 'イタリア語', iu = 'イヌクティトゥット語', ja = '日本語', jam = 'ジャマイカ・クレオール語', jbo = 'ロジバン語', jv = 'ジャワ語', ka = 'グルジア語', kaa = 'カラカルパク語', kab = 'カビル語', kbd = 'カバルド語', kbp = 'カビエ語', kg = 'コンゴ語', ki = 'キクユ語', kk = 'カザフ語', kl = 'グリーンランド語', km = 'クメール語', kn = 'カンナダ語', ko = '朝鮮語', koi = 'コミ・ペルミャク語', krc = 'カラチャイ・バルカル語', ks = 'カシミール語', ksh = 'ケルン語', ku = 'クルド語', kv = 'コミ語', kw = 'コーンウォール語', ky = 'キルギス語', la = 'ラテン語', lad = 'ラジノ語', lb = 'ルクセンブルク語', lbe = 'ラク語', lez = 'レズギ語', lfn = 'リングア・フランカ・ノバ', lg = 'ガンダ語', li = 'リンブルフ語', lij = 'リグリア語', lmo = 'ロンバルド語', ln = 'リンガラ語', lo = 'ラーオ語', lrc = '北ロル語', lt = 'リトアニア語', ltg = 'ラトガリア語', lv = 'ラトビア語', mai = 'マイティリー語', mdf = 'モクシャ語', mg = 'マダガスカル語', mhr = '牧地マリ語', mi = 'マオリ語', min = 'ミナンカバウ語', mk = 'マケドニア語', ml = 'マラヤーラム語', mn = 'モンゴル語', mr = 'マラーティー語', mrj = '山地マリ語', ms = 'マレー語', mt = 'マルタ語', mwl = 'ミランダ語', my = 'ビルマ語', myv = 'エルジャ語', mzn = 'マーザンダラーン語', na = 'ナウル語', nah = 'ナワトル語', nap = 'ナポリ語', nds = '低地ドイツ語', ne = 'ネパール語', new = 'ネワール語', nl = 'オランダ語', nn = 'ノルウェー語 (ニーノシュク)', no = 'ノルウェー語', nov = 'ノヴィアル', nrm = 'ノルマン語', nso = '北ソト語', nv = 'ナバホ語', ny = 'ニャンジャ語', oc = 'オック語', olo = 'リッヴィ語', om = 'オロモ語', pa = 'パンジャブ語', pag = 'パンガシナン語', pam = 'パンパンガ語', pap = 'パピアメント語', pcd = 'ピカルディ語', pdc = 'ペンシルベニア・ドイツ語', pfl = 'プファルツ語', pi = 'パーリ語', pih = 'ピトケアン語', pl = 'ポーランド語', pms = 'ピエモンテ語', pnb = '西パンジャーブ語', pnt = 'ポントス・ギリシャ語', ps = 'パシュトー語', pt = 'ポルトガル語', qu = 'ケチュア語族', rm = 'ロマンシュ語', rmy = 'ヴラックス・ロマ語', rn = 'ルンディ語', ro = 'ルーマニア語', ru = 'ロシア語', rue = 'ルシン語', rw = 'ルワンダ語', sa = 'サンスクリット語', sah = 'ヤクート語', sat = 'サンターリー語', sc = 'サルデーニャ語', scn = 'シチリア語', sco = 'スコットランド語', sd = 'シンド語', se = '北部サーミ語', sg = 'サンゴ語', sh = 'セルビア・クロアチア語', shn = 'シャン語', si = 'シンハラ語', simple = 'シンプル英語', sk = 'スロバキア語', sl = 'スロベニア語', sm = 'サモア語', sn = 'ショナ語', so = 'ソマリ語', sq = 'アルバニア語', sr = 'セルビア語', srn = 'スラナン語', ss = 'スワジ語', st = 'ソト語', stq = '東フリジア語', su = 'スンダ語', sv = 'スウェーデン語', sw = 'スワヒリ語', szl = 'シレジア語', ta = 'タミル語', tcy = 'トゥル語', te = 'テルグ語', tet = 'テトゥン語', tg = 'タジク語', th = 'タイ語', ti = 'ティグリニャ語', tk = 'トルクメン語', tl = 'タガログ語', tn = 'ツワナ語', to = 'トンガ語 (ポリネシア)', tpi = 'トク・ピシン語', tr = 'トルコ語', ts = 'ツォンガ語', tt = 'タタール語', tum = 'トゥンブカ語', tw = 'トウィ語', ty = 'タヒチ語', tyv = 'トゥヴァ語', udm = 'ウドムルト語', ug = 'ウイグル語', uk = 'ウクライナ語', ur = 'ウルドゥー語', uz = 'ウズベク語', ve = 'ベンダ語', vec = 'ヴェネト語', vep = 'ヴェプス語', vi = 'ベトナム語', vls = '西フラマン語', vo = 'ヴォラピュク語', wa = 'ワロン語', war = 'ワライ語', wo = 'ウォロフ語', wuu = '呉語', xal = 'カルムイク語', xh = 'コサ語', xmf = 'メグレル語', yi = 'イディッシュ語', yo = 'ヨルバ語', za = 'チワン語', zea = 'ゼーランド語', zh = '中国語', zu = 'ズールー語', } --予約語だったり、ハイフンつきなど問題がありそうなのを切り離す lang_mapping'bat-smg' = 'サモギティア語' lang_mapping'be-tarask' = 'タラシケヴィツァ' lang_mapping'be-x-old' = 'タラシケヴィツァ' lang_mapping'cbk-zam' = 'チャバカノ語' lang_mapping'fiu-vro' = 'ヴォロ語' lang_mapping'io' = 'イド語' lang_mapping'map-bms' = 'バニュマス語' lang_mapping'nds-nl' = 'オランダ低ザクセン語' lang_mapping'or' = 'オリヤー語' lang_mapping'os' = 'オセット語' lang_mapping'roa-rup' = 'アルーマニア語' lang_mapping'roa-tara' = 'タラント語' lang_mapping'zh-classical' = '漢文' lang_mapping'zh-min-nan' = 'ビン南語' lang_mapping'zh-yue' = '広東語' local lang_mapping_short = { ang = '古英', ar = '亜', cs = '捷', da = '丁', de = '独', el = '希', en = '英', es = '西', fa = '波', fi = '芬', fr = '仏', ga = '愛', it = '伊', ja = '日', ko = '朝', la = '羅', mi = '毛', mn = '蒙', nl = '蘭', no = '諾', pi = '巴', pl = '波', pt = '葡', ru = '露', sa = '梵', sv = '典', th = '泰', tr = '土', vi = '越', zh = '中', } function p.GetWikipediaPageName(frame) local code = frame.args1 local lang_code = mw.text.trim(string.lower(code)) local lang_name if string.find(lang_code, '-short') ~= nil then lang_code = string.sub(lang_code, 1, string.len(lang_code) - 6) lang_name = lang_mapping_shortlang_code if lang_name ~= nil then return lang_name end end lang_name = lang_mappinglang_code return lang_name end return p